The Morning After
by marissaskywalker9-22-92
Summary: It's the morning after Anakin and Padme's wedding night. Anakin has some really good news for the both of them. and something's wrong with Padme, what is it? Anakin makes sure he finds out! Please read & review


The Morning After

It was the morning after Anakin and Padme's wedding night, their honeymoon. It was a little early in the morning and Anakin had already just woke up finding Padme sleeping peacefully next to him. He loved watching her sleep. _To love somebody so much, can't be possibe, _he thought to himslef. The whole night before they spent expressing their love to each other.

Padme woke up seeing Anakin looking at her. "Good morning, angel," He said. "Good morning," she said back. He had nothing but his pants on at first, but he felt a little cold, so he put on his tunic. Padme was wearing her night gown, but she was still under the covers, as was Anakin. He gently pulled her to him, giving her a long and passionate kiss. "I love you so much," he told her. "I love you too, Ani." "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." "And you are the, nevermind." "No, tell me," Anakin persisted, wanting to know what she was going to say. "It's just that you are the only person who has truly ever loved me." "Padme, I will always love you no matter what." "Let's get up and get dressed and have a fun and romantic day together," he said. They both got up and Anakin began putting his Jedi robes on. Padme decided to wear a simple dress. She decided to wear the dress she had worn when her and Anakin went to see her family.

She went into the kitchen waiting for Anakin. He came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You scared me!," she said with a laugh. "Sorry, angel." "Angel, I like it when you call me that." "Hmm," Anakin let out a small giggle. "I like it when I call you that too," he replied, and then kissed her tenderly on her cheek. "I have good news Padme." "What is it?," she asked. "Obi-wan said the council needs me to protect you for two more weeks because there are still more people behind the assanation attempts." "That's great!" "Well, not the assanation part," Padme said. "I know." "We have two whole weeks to spend alone together!," "Well, I mean 3po and R2 will be here, but they never get in the way." Anakin was so happy. They both were. They gave each other a big kiss and hug. Then, a look of hurt, pain, and sadness washed over Padme's face. Anakin noticed and gave her a look of concern. "What's wrong?," he asked her, getting worried. "N-nothing", Padme hesitated. "Let's just go out and spend our time together." She began to walk out, but Anakin grabbed her arm gently and asked again, "Padme, tell me what's bothering you." "Nothing's bothering me Anakin, I promise." She knew she was lying. _I'll just tell him later, _she thought to herself. "All right," Anakin said.

They both walked out together holding hands. He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bothering her. But he decided not to push. He just didn't like it when something was wrong with his angel. He would figure out a way to make her tell him, but for now he just wanted to spend some alone time with his wife.

Anakin and Padme arrived at the shakk fields where they were to have their romantic evening. Anakin found a place for them to eat, under a little tree. They both sat down and started unpacking the food. "Anakin?" "Yes?" "when was the first time you knew you loved me?, " Padme asked. "The first time you walked into Watto's shop", was Anakin's response. "No, really Anakin!", she said with a laugh. "I'm serious!", he returned the response with a laugh. "Padme, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" "Umm, I was about thirteen or fourteen." "Who was it with?" "Why do you wanna know?" "I just want to learn more things about my angel's past is all." "My first kiss was with Palo." "That's no surprise," Anakin joked. "But, you know what?", Padme asked. "What", he said. "You're a way better kisser than he ever was." "Really?", Anakin asked slyly. "Well, you're about to get one right now," Anakin said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Anakin, i've always wondered something about Jedi." "What?" "Is it hard for you to learn how to use a lightsaber?" "Not really," Anakin said. "Not once you get the hang of it." "Ya know, i'm glad the council needs me to protect you for the next two weeks," Anakin said. "Why?," Padme asked. "Because we get to spend some time together before I have to leave to go fight in the clone wars." After he said that, Padme turned her head away to where she couldn't make eye contact with him. She didn't want him to see her starting to cry. She tried to hold back her tears but, they just came pouring down. Anakin saw and got really worried about her. "Padme, what's wrong?" "Why are you crying?" "It's nothing Anakin. Padme wiped away her tears. "No!" "It's not nothing!" "Something's hurting you and I want to know what it is!" "I've been patient, but I need to know what's bothering you!" "Okay!," Padme shouted. "I'm afraid of you leaving." "I'm afraid I might lose you in the clone wars." "Padme, you're not going to lose me, I promise." "You are the most important person in my life." "And nothing, absolutely nothing is going to keep me away from you." "I love you with all my heart and soul." "And I will always come back to you." "And I will always be here for you," Anakin said to Padme and he gave her a warm embrace and a deep kiss.

"I love you, Padme." They both embraced each other again. "I love you too Anakin and i'm so sorry I wouldn't tell you." He smiled and said, "You don't need to apologize." "I just hate when something is causing you pain and you won't tell me because you think i'll be angry with you or something like that. "We're married now." "And marriage is based on trust, love, and compassion. "Not anger or distrust." "Padme, I want you to know you can tell me anything." "Now, let's make these moments together we'll never forget." "Oh and Padme?" "Yeah?" "To make one of those moments, do you wanna do a little something special tonight?" "Anakin, we did that last night, remember?" "Of course I remember, how could I ever forget!," Anakin said with a laugh. "ANAKIN!!" Padme returned the laugh and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "WHAT?" "It's true!", Anakin laughed. "So, you didn't answer my question, angel." "I wouldn't mind doing that little something at all." "I was hoping you'd say yes."

They then stood up and Anakin was giving her that stare which used to make her feel uncomfortable. "Anakin, don't look at me like that, please." "why don't you like me looking at you like this?" He only deepened his stare at her. "Because," was Padme's response. "Because why?", he asked. "You don't have a reason, do you?" "No, I guess I don't," said Padme. Anakin cupped her face in his hands and ran a finger down her cheek and shoulder, which made her tingle. He pushed back her hair and trailed some kisses down her neck and shoulder. And finally they both kissed each other. For about an hour Anakin and Padme just spent their time holding each other and kissing each other now and then. "Anakin?" "Yeah?" "Let's go back to the lake retreat so we can get the rest of our romantic evening going." He knew they were going back to their lake retreat to do what they did last night, on their wedding night.

When they arrived at the lake retreat, Anakin and Padme went into their room. Anakin closed the door, and shut the blinds. He then took off his Jedi robes and helped Padme take off her dress. "I love you, Padme." "I love you too, Anakin." As the night went on, they continued their romantic evening together. When they were about ready to fall asleep, he said to her, "Goodnight, angel." "I'll see you in the morning." "Have a good sleep." "Goodnight Anakin, you have a good sleep." They both then fell asleep. With Padme in his arms. They were to have a even more special evening tomorrow.


End file.
